


Anita hanging out

by TimWaynetheLoser



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimWaynetheLoser/pseuds/TimWaynetheLoser
Summary: Anita hasn't seen the gang for a while and decides to.go to the Amusement Park with them. It be nice to just hang out and be a normal person then a superhero out of retirement.





	Anita hanging out

“Already guys time to get into act” Bart yelled with energy. His group of friends looked at him with a loving but annoyed looks on their faces. The ginger wss bouncing off the walls today and for good reason. The group of teens decided to go to the opening of the new amusement park in Central City. They were able to snag a couple of tickets they got from Wally, being the flash as you may know. Cassie made it so that all of her best friends would be there to enjoy it together. Anita was able to make it since she got a sitter for her reincarnated parents. Cissie wasn't able to come neither was Greta but they promised they would next time. 

The line slowly shifted up as the park opening slowly sneaked up on the group of teens. Jaime and Bart were talking animated with each other at what ride they would go on first. Tim and Conner were just so wrapped up in each other to really notice what was going on or to care really. Cassie rolling her eye looked to the black girl and talked with her about how life was going for her.

“Well as you may know Ms.Cassie life has been a lot kinder to me since we last met. Mama and Daddy are learning to walk and talk so that's one less thing to worry about when it comes to their development. I've been learning more Voodoo spells and other things since I met up with some others in my area. And for once school isn't being an ass to me so yeab life's been ok” she played with the tip of one of braids as the line slowly moved up.

“Man that's really good to hear Anita. And I agree with you on that school thing it's since to not be drowning in assignments and projects for once” the two laughed as Bart whooped and exclaimed how there were only about five more people ahead of them. The line was dwindling quick as they were now in front of it. As they paid for their tickets the group entered the packed park as many people started to line up by the rides. 

“Well we pretty pick what we want to go on now. Or we'll be spending most of our time standing” Anita suggested. The group nodded as Bart and Jaime wanted to go on the Lifted Typhoon and Tim and Kon wanted to go on some of the slower rides the park have to offer. 

Cassie and Anita searched for a ride that both of them would seem to enjoy. They came across one that didn't have a really long line. The “Twister Mister” that's a strange name but whatever. It was a sphere that was being held by a really thick chain, by the picture diagram that was posted by the ride it swings in a circular motion slowly before speeding up and going at 60 mph.

“Wow thats sounds like it fun but weird” Anita said. Cassie agrees with her as they got loaded in the ride with the others. Entering the ride they got strapped into their pen little area before waiting for the ride to being. As the time slowly started to speed up the two girls held hands to hold them down somehow. With the ever increasing speed the people on board started giving laughs of excitement or talking about how sick they were going to be from it. 

Anita head started to spin heavily as if she drank a bunch of wine before coming on the ride. Cassie seemed to be doing a little better but not much so as she closed her eyes on the hope that it would stop the churning feeling in her belly. They both felt the ball move but didn't seem to really care either way.

As it slowed down Cassie held a hand out and grabbed Anita to help them get out of the death trap. The world was spinning and their steps to be a bit uneasy as they walked down the stairs. Bart laughed at them as he walked over.

“Wow you guys look awful I didn't think it would be that bad” he said holding back more laughs.

“Fuck off Bart! God I feel sick ugh!” Anita hunched over and held her knees as she waited for the gods to put her out of her misery. Conner had two bottles of water in his hands and handed them over to the two girls so that they could ease the feeling in their stomachs. 

As the boys went on to talk about their rides Cassie and Naita gave each other a look before laughing to themselves. This is the most fun Anita had in a long time.


End file.
